La crema y nata (de los pastelillos)
by Joss Lenn
Summary: Akashi apartó la vista de su papeleta para -muy a su pesar- mirar hacia arriba. Allí estaba Murasakibara, el epítome de la parsimonia, comenzando con esa pregunta una batalla que no estaba muy seguro de querer luchar. [Drabble]


Me pidieron en Tumblr el prompt 26 (I got you a present) del fanfic challenge con la ship MuraAka. Creo que no hay mejor fecha que hoy para entregar el drabble ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Murasakibara! Por ser su cumpleaños me animo a compartirlo por aquí con ustedes.

Línea temporal: Teikou, antes de que Akashi tomara el puesto de capitán. Sólo por si acaso.

* * *

─Aka-chin, es mi cumpleaños ¿Podría quedarme sin entrenar sólo por hoy?

Akashi apartó la vista de su papeleta para -muy a su pesar- mirar hacia arriba. Allí estaba Murasakibara, el epítome de la parsimonia, comenzando con esa pregunta una batalla que no estaba muy seguro de querer luchar.

─Sé que es tu cumpleaños, te felicité en la mañana ¿Recuerdas? ─evadió la pregunta, volviendo a mirar la papeleta con las anotaciones de Momoi. Esperaba que Murasakibara hiciera lo mismo y se centrara en el almuerzo de la cafetería.

─Ajá ─asintió Murasakibara en cámara lenta─. Muchas gracias por eso, Aka-chin ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

Había que armarse de mucha paciencia.

─Lo siento, pero no es posible ─negó dejando la papeleta por la paz─. Quedaría muy mal que solamente fuera condescendiente contigo.

─Ehhhhh, ellos no tiene por qué enterarse ¿no? ─comentó Murasakibara, picando con los palillos su arroz─. Si preguntan les podemos decir que me puse rebelde como Zaki-chin y me salté la práctica… Oh. Esa no es mala idea.

Akashi enarcó la ceja. Murasakibara imitando el comportamiento de Haizaki no era el mejor de los escenarios.

─No creo que sea buena idea. En todo caso ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Nijimura-san? Él es el capitán.

─Pero tú eres el vice capitán, Aka-chin. También tienes poder y eso ─observó Murasakibara─. Además prefiero hablar contigo que con él.

─Lo siento, pero no voy a caer ante eso ─sentenció Akashi, esperando que el mensaje quedara claro─. Irás al entrenamiento, Murasakibara, es mi última palabra respecto al tema.

─Jo, eres maldad pura ─declaró Murasakibara, soltando un suspiro─. Pero cuando acabe el entrenamiento ¿Aka-chin y yo iremos a celebrar?

─Ese es un plan más sensato ─aprobó Akashi─. Claro. Si eso es lo que deseas estaría bien quedar. Eso me recuerda… Te tengo un regalo, Murasakibara.

Se suponía que iba a darle el regalo al final del día, pero tal vez no era mala idea dárselo ahora, después de negarle un permiso. Murasakibara, por su parte, observó con interés cómo Akashi hurgaba en su mochila hasta que sacó de ella una caja de un tamaño que no correspondía con el del morral ¿Qué era esa brujería? ¿La Barney bolsa? Aka-chin era increíble en todos los sentidos, aparentemente.

─Sé que te gustan los dulces, aunque no sé si estos sean de tu agrado ─explicó mientras le tendía la caja─. Espero haberlo escogido bien.

Dulces. Eso definitivamente despertó la curiosidad de Murasakibara. Abrió la caja sin importarle si arruinaba o no su diseño, al fin y al cabo, estaban hablando de dulces y no había nada más importante que eso. No se equivocaba: la caja estaba dividida en secciones para contener toda una variedad de galletas y pastelillos.

─Oh, como era de esperarse de Aka-chin ─comentó asombrado─. Se ven muy ricos.

─Espero que te gusten. Sé que no son esos dulces de sabores imposibles y colores extraños que te gustan, pero…

─Y nada, están buenísimos ─dijo Murasakibara con la boca ya llena de un pastelillo de crema─. Muchas gracias, Aka-chin. Anda, toma uno.

─Lo siento, pero no puedo. Es tu regalo.

─Anda, que te comas uno.

Akashi suspiró y se permitió sonreírle. No era fan de los dulces, pero cumplir un capricho más de Murasakibara no iba a hacerle ningún daño ¿O sí?

─Tomaré este ─dijo tomando un pastelillo de crema y fresas─. ¿Está bien?

─El que quieras ─asintió Murasakibara, pasando al siguiente pastelillo─. Mira, esa fresa es como tú, Aka-chin, está pequeña y roja.

─Por favor, abstente de hacer esos comentarios sobre mi persona.

Akashi apenas iba a la mitad de su pastelillo (y Murasakibara por el séptimo) cuando el resto de los jugadores de primer año de Teikou se acercaron a su mesa con las bandejas de almuerzo. Como era de esperarse, Aomine intentó robar una galleta a Murasakibara mientras los demás tomaban asiento.

─Fuera, mugroso. Son míos ─gruñó Murasakibara, protegiendo a sus dulces con uñas y dientes.

─Egoísta ¡Dame uno! ¡Tú tienes un montón! ─se quejó Aomine.

─Te dije que no. Estos son especiales, me los dio Aka-chin.

─¡Ajá! ¡Favoritismo! ─exclamó Aomine, mirando acusadoramente a Akashi─. En mi cumpleaños no me regalaste nada.

─Lo lamento ─se excusó Akashi, volviendo a la papeleta─. Tu cumpleaños cayó en fin de semana y no tuve ocasión de felicitarte.

─¡Excusas!

─Akashi-kun siempre cumple los caprichos de Murasakibara-kun ¿No es así?

La mesa se vio envuelta en una discusión respecto a Akashi y si existía o no dicho favoritismo hacia Murasakibara. En algún momento de la discusión se olvidaron completamente de que estaban discutiendo sobre ellos y, de alguna manera, terminaron discutiendo sobre qué tan válidas eran las reflexiones y metáforas de Aomine respecto al baloncesto.

Excepto Murasakibara y Akashi. Uno estaba demasiado ocupado acabando con su regalo (y embarrándose de crema y nata en el proceso), mientras el otro lo observaba con una sonrisa.


End file.
